


Danger Down The Stairs

by JulianLathem



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Gen, Inspired by Art, Original Fiction, Short, Short One Shot, Snakes, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulianLathem/pseuds/JulianLathem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this I used the painting, Danger On The Stairs by Pierre Roy, that can be seen below. I found it in a book on surrealism and it took a hold of my imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danger Down The Stairs

The grocery bags hit the floor. Their contents spilled out on the steps. Preston stood still. He hadn't bothered to pick the groceries up immediately as anyone would have done. Before him was something long and silver. It was a snake descending the stairs. Half of the snake's silvery white body was on the stairs as it continue to move towards him.

He forced his voice to shout, "Don't come any closer or I'll smash your head."

The snake stopped. It rose head higher to look Preston in the eye.

Then he spoke, "What's your problem?"

His voice was crisp and very charismatic like it belonged to a up and coming politician or morning news show host.

"You shouldn't be yelling like that. It's almost midnight."

Preston hadn't predicted that the snake would have been able to speak his own human language. What the snake was valid. Shouting as such an hour was a sure way to wake up some other poor individual living the same apartment building. This embarrassed Preston even further.

"Good night then." The snake said as he slipped off to the adjacent door, opened it and went inside.

He was only another tenant.

 


End file.
